The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, and in particular it relates to a semiconductor device that includes a halo implant region, and to a method for forming the same.
Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic devices. These semiconductor devices are typically fabricated by depositing an insulating layer or dielectric layer, a conductive layer material, and a semiconductor layer material on the semiconductor substrate in sequence, followed by patterning the various material layers by using a photolithography process. Therefore, the circuit devices and components are formed on the semiconductor substrate.
In the course of the evolution of semiconductor devices, their geometric dimensions have been steadily decreasing, which poses challenges for the manufacturers of semiconductors (these challenges include the reverse short channel effect, and leakage current leaking from between the source region and the drain region). If the leakage current is too large, the life span of the devices will decrease. Generally, leakage current can be reduced by increasing the dopant concentration of the well region. However, it will result in an increase of the threshold voltage of the semiconductor device, thus being disadvantageous to operation. In addition, if the reverse short channel effect is too severe, it will increase the difference between the threshold voltage of a short channel device and a long channel device, thus increasing the difficulty of designing the device.
Therefore, although existing semiconductor devices and the manufacturing thereof generally meet the requirements with respect to their intended use, some improvements are necessary.